


We know how this old song goes

by orphan_account



Category: Traveler, White Collar
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will and Tyler are arrested, they find themselves face to face with someone they thought were dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We know how this old song goes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niania](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=niania).



The day they get arrested, Will and Tyler find themselves face to face - rather suddenly - with Jay.

"Wha?" Will says, because of all the people he has anticipated seeing upon his arrest, Jay Burchell is certainly not one of them. Tyler looks equally baffled, just stares at Jay as if he's seen a ghost; he probably feels like that too, Will thinks.

As he's yanked forwards, Tyler snaps out of it, tears free and storms over to Jay, staring at him. "We thought you were dead, Jay."

The other man doesn't answer, and it's the detective that's with him - Will heard one of the police officers call him Peter Burke - is the one to break the silence. "I don't know what you two are on, but I think you've got our Neal confused for someone else."

"What," Will says again. He can't remember having felt this surprised in years.

\--

"I'm sorry," Jay says. Or Neal says. Whichever.

Will gets up and walks over to the edge of the cell he's sharing with Tyler and curls one hand around a bar. He wants to choke someone, something, and since he can't get his hands on Jay and choking Tyler would be an epically bad idea, he opts for trying to squeeze the life out of the steel bars. "You," he hisses, but he can't get another word out because he's so god damn angry.

Thankfully, Tyler doesn't have a problem with words. "You're an ass, Jay. How could you do that, huh? How could you let us think that you were dead, all this time? Do you have any fucking idea what we've been through without you? Because of you? What happened to 'we can fight this together', Jay? What happened to having some loyalty, fuck, even some decency?"

"I can get you out," Jay says, a small smile on his face as if he's enjoying this.

Will is pretty sure that he'll never manage to understand this man.

\--

He keeps his promise, and Will has no idea how Jay manages to pull those kinds of strings.

Maybe it's better not to know.

"Make it quick, Caffrey," one of the guards whisper as they pass, and Jay gives him a thumbs-up in return. He leads them down to the basement, underneath the basement, through underground tunnels and out in a subway station several miles away, and he looks mighty proud of himself once they're out. Especially because there's a limo on the street outside, waiting for them and holding bags of clothing, food and money.

Tyler just shakes his head. "Haven't forgotten old tricks, have you?"

"And I've picked up a few new ones," Jay says, and tosses a pile of clothing at Tyler with a grin. "I can cover for you for a while, okay? Make up for old sins; prove that I'm sorry for what I did."

Will changes into the seemingly expensive suit that Jay hands him, and grimaces because he's not comfortable with this, any of it. Years on the run has made it impossible for him to stay still for more than a few hours, has made it impossible for him to trust anyone. Even Jay. "Don't think you can get away with it that easily, Jay," he complains, and Tyler chimes in with an agreement.

"I know," Jay replies, and this time, he laughs.


End file.
